Wings on the Horizon: Seekers Rise Again
by Nitrofires-revenge
Summary: SEQUEL TO RETURN OF THE LOST WARSHIP. When a hauntingly familiar red and white seeker appears on the horizon, is it Starscream returned from the dead...or is it someone completely unexpected?
1. Voxian City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transfor****mers no matter how much I wish did…..damn Hasbro**

**This story is based seven million years after the events that took place in Return of the Lost Warship**

**Voxian City, Earth….**

After the war between the Autobots and Decepticons had ended, the leaders of both factions put plans into progress to build a city on Earth that they could call home. Thus it came to be that one million years after the end of the war that Voxian City was completed, built from the pieces of Nemesis and the Ark. Its inhabitants lived in peace with the natives of the planet Earth until the human race died out when a terrible plague overcame them...young and old, none survived. There was however, a remnant of the race that still remained in the form of younger (by Cybertronian standards) transformers.

Six humans had been given Cybertronian bodies after the war, so that they could remain forever with their friends, the combined technology of the Autobots and Decepticons overcoming any problems that in the past, would have prevented such a transition taking place. The Autobots had learned well from the original 'Autobot Spike'incident. So it came to be that Sparkplug, Spike, Carly, Daniel, Raoul and Astoria left their human forms behind to join the ranks of the Transformers. In their creation, the human race would live on in the memories of the inhabitants of Voxian City.

After the war, the Cybertronians decided that to prevent any political based wars in the future, their leaders would be elected rather than just inheriting their position through bribes and blackmail. They had all learned from the mistakes made by the Cybertronian Council all those millions of years ago.

As it was, nothing unexpected or out of the ordinary ever happened in the city and everyone continued on with their lives, happy to have settled into a form of normalcy...as we all know though, nothing stays normal for long.

It all changed when the form of a hauntingly familiar red and white jet appeared on the horizon

**Monitor Room, Security Building, Voxian City...**

Those on monitor duty had long grown bored of watching the screens waiting for something interesting to happen. The unfortunates who had been designated monitor duty for the day included Skywarp, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were being punished for an ill though out prank that Megatron had managed to walk right in to. They wished that they were out patrolling the outskirts of the city, taking in the sights...after all, patrolling these days was nothing more than an excuse to cruise around and do nothing. Skywarp in particular wished he was out flying, he had not been the same since Starscream and Nitrofire were declared offlined. All he felt now was an overwhelming emptiness that nothing seemed to be able to fill. At least flying helped him take his processor off it. Little did any of them know things were about to get more interesting.

"Hey you slaggers...anyone there? It's Jazz here reporting in from the south sector"

"Jazz, this is Sideswipe? What's up?"

"Ramjet and I have seen something real strange flying round in the skies out here..."

"Strange in what way?"

"Well there's a red and white seeker, no faction markings just flying around in circles...I think we're seeing a ghost..."

"Impossible...the only seeker that fit that description was Starscream...he's been dead for seven million years"

"Don't you think I know that...wait...hold up, there's another two seekers now, same colours"

"This is just getting stranger and stranger...we will send Thrust and Dirge out to meet you. Make contact with these seekers and escort them back here...I'll alert Optimus and Megatron. If its Starscream and he's got company...they'll want to know"

"Alright...see you back as base. Jazz over and out"

Sideswipe turned to look at the other two mechs currently on monitor duty with him. Looking over at Skywarp, it looked as though the seeker had seen a ghost. Feeling sorry for the mech, he told Skywarp to finish up for the day, after all, it wasn't every solar cycle that you hear that seekers looking suspiciously like your dead wing mate appeared in the sky.

**Main Command Centre, Voxian City...**

Optimus and Megatron were alerted to the fact that there were three seekers with Starscream's colouring had been found flying on the outskirts of the city. Jazz and the Conehead trine had apparently made contact with them and were escorting them to the city. Both Megatron and Optimus agreed that they would have to speak to these seekers to find out who they were and where they were from.

It also seemed that news travelled fast around the city. Everyone had gathered in the main command centre of the city to see exactly who or what these new arrivals were.

Soon, they had to wait no more as the doors to the command centre opened and Jazz entered followed by the Conehead trine and the unknown seekers hidden behind them. Optimus Prime motioned for the patrol to move to the side, once they did, there was a sharp intake of air from all gathered in the room.

In front of them stood three Primus-marked seekers, a mech and two femmes all with hauntingly familiar colours and looks. Thundercracker and Skywarp were stunned...Starscream...right in front of their optics...alive. Megatron, was also stunned by the appearance of the group. Slowly he approached them...he hoped that his processor was working just fine and that he was not hallucinating. As soon as he was close enough, he reached out and touched the arm of the mech seeker.

"Starscream...,"he began cautiously, "how in the name of Primus...YOU TRAITOUROUS SLAGGER EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE OFFLINED AND NOW YOU TURN UP HERE SEVEN MILLION YEARS LATER!I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE CELLS FOR DESERTION..."

"Excuse me sir...,"replied the seeker in a smooth calm voice, "I do not know who you are nor do you know who I am. I had nothing to do with your war"

"WELL THEN, WHO THE FRAG ARE YOU?"

"My designation is Starfire...you seem to have mistaken me for my father"

"...what..."

"Starscream is my father"

**Well that is the end of the first chapter...later on there will be flashbacks to Return of the lost Warship explaining parts that were not included in the story...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Who's that Seeker?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transfor****mers no matter how much I wish did…..damn Hasbro**

**This story is based seven million years after the events that took place in Return of the Lost Warship**

**Previously- **_**"Starscream...,"he began cautiously, "how in the name of Primus...YOU TRAITOUROUS SLAGGER EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE OFFLINED AND NOW YOU TURN UP HERE SEVEN MILLION YEARS LATER!I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE CELLS FOR DESERTION..."**_

"_**Excuse me sir...,"replied the seeker in a smooth calm voice, "I do not know who you are nor do you know who I am. I had nothing to do with your war"**_

"_**WELL THEN, WHO THE FRAG ARE YOU?"**_

"_**My designation is Starfire...you seem to have mistaken me for my father"**_

"_**...what..."**_

"_**Starscream is my father"**_

**Main Command Centre, Voxian City...**

Well, that certainly stunned Megatron...not exactly the response he had expected. It seemed that the answer had also stunned the rest of the gathered assembly as well. After all, no one had expected someone so apparently self-centred as the former Decepticon Air Commander to have any offspring.

Sensing that his counterpart was not exactly going to be responding anytime soon, Optimus Prime came forward to continue to the questioning of the new seekers.

"So, you say that Starscream is your father...," queried Prime, "if you don't mind me asking, who is your femme creator?"

"Our mother happens to be Nitrofire...I remember her telling us when we were sparklings that she was the commander of a warship..."

"Yes, the Pandemonium...now young seeker, I must offer an apology on all our behalves for the reception you and your companions have received here. Your creators have long been believed dead. It makes many here uneasy. I myself now wonder whose shells we interred in the crypt at Darkmount"

"I suppose we must accept the apology with the grace in which it has been given," replied Starfire, crossing his arms and sneering at Optimus.

"Oh come now brother, don't be like that,"said one of the seeker femmes, moving forward to address Prime, " Forgive my brother. Our mother said he gets his attitude from our father. My designation is Windwhistler and my sister over there is Stardancer. We are here looking for our younger co-creations. They were on their first flight together as a trine and we were sent to watch them. Unfortunately, it seems our youngest has decided it would be a good idea to use her cloaking device on them in order to evade us"

"So there are more of you?"

"I believe that is what I just said. I do believe though that they will know we are here and will turn up sooner or later. We will just have to wait for them"

"Well we welcome you to stay until they arrive then. As it is, I can see that there are two particular seekers that wish to become acquainted with you. Megatron ,I suggest that we leave Thundercracker and Skywarp to take care of these young seekers"

Both leaders turned and exited the room.

"I just cannot believe it Prime," Megatron muttered, "Starscream reproduced...the end of the universe must be upon us. The end is near I tell you...mark my words. They have probably been sent to offline me"

"Stop being so melodramatic Megatron...I highly doubt their sparking marks the end of the universe. If anything, their creation means that there is still hope for the seekers survival"

Back in the command centre, Starscream and Nitrofire's eldest trine came face to face with their creator's wingmates. It did not take long for an overly ecstatic Skywarp to launch himself at Starfire, knocking the young seeker mech to the floor.

I can't believe it you look so much like 'Screamer I thought you were him but even though you're not I'm so glad you're here,"Skywarp spoke almost as quickly as Blurr, still hugging the young seeker.

"You better let him up 'Warp," chuckled Thundercracker, " I don't think that tackling him is the right way to introduce yourself"

"I don't think there is any need for introductions, "Starfire said as he got up and brushed himself off, "our creators did not fail to tell us about you...Skywarp, mischief-maker and apparently the very reason they are mates and Thundercracker, the sensible peacemaker of the tetrine"

"Well, as it appears there is no need for introductions," Skywarp said grinning, "you can all stay in our quarters, "we have plenty of room.

"Can you please lead the way,"Stardancer and Windwhistler said in unison.

"I believe what my sisters are trying to say is they are in dire need of recharge"

"Of course, anything to make you comfortable," Thundercracker replied

As they led the young trine to their quarters, Thundercracker and Skywarp could not help but brush their hands affectionately across the wings of the young seekers, a gesture which was returned. They were after all, the offspring of the two missing members of their tetrine, the only thing that proved that somewhere out there, they were alive. That in itself, gave them hope that they would see Starscream and Nitrofire again one day.

**Hidden Base, Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains...**

Three seeker younglings returned from their first flight as a trine, dreading telling their creators that they purposely ditched their elder siblings and had left them to be caught and taken by other Cybertronians.

"Skyblaze, Silversun, Moonwing, where is our eldest trine?"

"We're sorry father, we know you told us to stay close to them, but we used our cloaking devices to get away from them and fly our own path. We saw them getting led to a Cybertonian Earth-base"

"So you are saying, youngest that you flew close to the city that your mother and I specifically told you to avoid?"

"Yes...we're sorry"

"You're mother will be less than impressed with your behaviour. I myself am thinking of banning you from flying for a deca-cycle"

What will I be less that impressed with Starscream?,"asked a green, black, white and silver femme as she walked in the room

"It appears, my dear Nitrofire that our youngest have purposely scarpered away from our eldest and let them be captured by the dwellers of Voxian city"

"What are we going to do then?"

Starscream narrowed his optics and twitched his wings, thinking about his next course of action.

"I believe dearest, it is time for me to make my return from the dead. They will not get away with keeping our seekerlets captive"

**Yay end of the second chapter. Tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Back from the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did…..damn Hasbro**

**This story is based seven million years after the events that took place in Return of the Lost Warship**

**Previously- **_**Starscream narrowed his optics and twitched his wings, thinking about his next course of action.**_

"_**I believe dearest, it is time for me to make my return from the dead. They will not get away with keeping our seekerlets captive"**_

**Voxian City...**

After the apparent deaths of Starscream, Nitrofire and their unborn sparklings, Ultra Magnus had fallen into a deep depression. He felt the guilt of having taken the lives of what would have been a family, something he had always promised himself he would never do. Now, he was rarely seen out of his quarters, becoming a mere shade of the mech he had been. Not even Optimus Prime or his close friends had been able to shake him out of his deep dark thoughts. Until now...

"Magnus, old friend.."

"What is it Optimus?," sighed Ultra Magnus

"You can't blame yourself. Starscream and Nitrofire..."

"It is my fault Optimus. I'm the one that took the shot. They are dead because of me"

"They're not dead Mangus"

"What do you mean Optimus. We saw their sparkles shells"

"Well, their younglings are here...and they sport Starscream's colours"

"I don't believe it...show me"

Both Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime walked towards the main square of the city, Prime having been advised that Thundercracker and Skywarp would be flying with the younglings around the city. Hearing the roar of multiple jets over the city, both Magnus and Prime looked up. Above them, three red, white and blue seekers raced through the skies followed by two other seekers.

"I don't believe it Prime...how is it even possible?"

"I have no idea old friend...I believe only Starscream and Nitrofire themselves could tell us. I doubt though that we will be seeing them any time soon"

**Later, Command Trine quarters...**

Skywarp, Thundercracker and the seeker younglings had retired to their quarters after a rather vigorous flight. It became apparent to the two elder seekers that the younglings had inherited their creator's speed and grace. It was not easy to keep up with them. The younglings had now returned to their recharging quarters to rest. Thundercracker and Skywarp sat in the common area, sipping from energon cubes, cooling fans still running.

"I don't think I have flown like that since Starscream was last with us"

"You can say that again 'Warp...I think we must be out of shape"

"Heh...I can agree with you there TC...perhaps it's time for me to prank our dear Megatron...being chased by him whilst he's trying to blast me is good exercise"

"You should really know better than to antagonise Megatron...one day he might just catch up with you"

"Nah...he's in even worse shape than we are. He hasn't participated in a good fight in a while. Maybe I should become his personal trainer"

"Don't get any ideas 'Warp. You will only end up on monitor duty again"

"Fine, fine"

Both seekers then sat in companionable silence, wondering where their missing tetrine members were now and when they may see the youngest trine of Starscream and Nitrofire. Suddenly to the surprise of both seekers, a long silent bond roared to life.

_Anger_

_Hatred_

_Worry_

"Did you feel that TC?"

"Yes I did Skywarp. I can't believe it..."

"Starscream is here...and he is not happy"

A blast shook the city as null ray fire rained down ripping apart the city defences, rendering the inhabitants incapable of defending the city against a angry seeker.

Starfire, Stardancer and Windwhistler ran out of their quarters and past the two elder seekers.

"Come on mother and father are here...we are in so much trouble now"

The two elder seekers followed the young trine out into the chaos in the main square of the city and looked up to the sky. There above them, a familiar red, white, gold and blue jet wearing the faction mark for the Decepticons did a barrel roll as it passed overhead.

It was followed shortly after by yet another seeker that was though long dead. Markings of green, white, silver and black shone under the sunlight.

Almost as soon as the null ray fire started, it stopped. Cybertronians all around pausing to see what the pair would do next. The two seekers in the sky transforming and landing on the ground in the middle of the square, a dust cloud forming around them. When the dust cleared, there stood Starscream and Nitrofire. The three seeker younglings ran towards them and those assembled in the square were surprised when the two young femmes embraced Starscream and even more surprised by the look of affection that appeared on his faceplates.

"Hello father"

"It is good to see you again my seekerlets. I hope you have been treated well"

"They appear to be well my Star,"said Nitrofire as she approached, her hand on the wing of her son, "I think they have been well looked after"

With the chaos obviously at an end, Optimus Prime, Megatron and the femmes formerly under Nitrofire's command cautiously approached the family of seekers.

"So it is true Starscream, Nitrofire...you are still alive"

"What else did you expect Megatron. We are not so easily taken down"

"Why exactly did you come here Starscream? You could have stayed away and we would have been none the wiser"

"You had our seekerlets. No-one keeps them captive and can expect to get away with it"

"How are you still alive? We all saw your sparkles shells on the battlefield"

"You only saw what we wanted you to see. Perhaps it is time to tell you exactly what happened seven million years ago"

**Yay end of the third chapter. Tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Seeker Story Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously- **_**"How are you still alive? We all saw your sparkles shells on the battlefield"**_

"_**You only saw what we wanted you to see. Perhaps it is time to tell you exactly what happened seven million years ago"**_

**Voxian City...**

Megatron looked like he was ready to blow something up...preferably his treacherous former SIC. Seeing the look that crossed Megatron's faceplates, Optimus Prime stepped in.

"Perhaps we best move this conversation to one of our conference rooms. It will be more comfortable and we will have no interruptions"

"Fine. Lead the way then Prime"

"Wait. Perhaps first my Star we should have our eldest bring our youngest trine to the city. After all they are waiting on the outskirts. Starfire and the others can show them around"

"Of course. They do not need to hear everything anyway"

Starscream let go of his daughters and motioned for them which direction their youngest trine was in. Stardancer and Windwhistler transformed and flew to the east, followed shortly by their brother.

"Now let's get this over and done with,"said Nitrofire, "it seems that there will be quite a few who will be eager to hear the mystery of what occurred to both Starscream and myself"

**Number 1 Conference Room, Main Command Centre...**

Starscream and Nitrofire sat at one end of the long table in the conference room and were joined by Optimus Prime, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave, Jazz, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Whirlblade and Techtronica.

"Now before we begin, understand that we had good reasons," said Starscream

"Don't judge us based on our actions, after all regardless of what you think, you probably would have done the same, "added Nitrofire

"Where should we start?"

"From the beginning would be good,"said Megatron

"As you all know, seven million years ago we were still at war. Nitrofire and I did not know each other particularly well until a certain incident... "

_**Flashback**_

_**July 1986, Commander Nitrofire's Personal Quarters, Pandemonium...**_

_**Skywarp had teleported into Nitrofire's personal quarters with an unwilling Starscream before teleporting back out, leaving his Air Commander with a seeker whose mating protocols had recently become active. **_

"_**Well this is a surprise", commented Starscream**_

"_**Now is not a good time Starscream," Nitrofire stated as she dug her fingers into her desk, denting it, "I locked myself in here for a reason you know"**_

_**It was only when he felt a certain part of his seeker programming roar to life that he realised exactly what was wrong. Starscream's mating protocols had activated in response to a potential mate being directly in front of him. Oh slag...he was going to offline Skywarp when he saw him again...he most certainly did not need any help with his love life...he also didn't need his long kept secret to be discovered. **_

"_**So, your mating protocols have activated?"**_

"_**Of course...I am guessing that was why Skywarp teleported out of here in a hurry and returned with you...seems yours have also come online"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**You do realise Starscream that your colours are starting to show through? I though you were a Primus-marked when I saw you...the gold markings on your structure have just confirmed my suspicions"**_

"_**I covered up my markings long ago...not even Skywarp or Thundercracker know what I am"**_

"_**Well at least I am not the only Primus-marked left...you do realise Starscream that if you do not get out of here soon, I will not be held accountable for my actions"**_

"_**Who says I would object...in case you haven't noticed I am also in a similar predicament"**_

"_**What do you propose then?"**_

"_**Well," Starscream purred, giving in to his ingrained programming, "perhaps I could...be of service to you...we could help each other ease the tension"**_

"_**Hmmm...perhaps you could"**_

_**There was a moment of silence before the two seekers launched themselves at each other.**_

_**2 weeks later...**_

_**After having sated their desires for the time being, both seekers were exhausted, their cooling fans running overtime in an effort to cool down their overheated systems. **_

"_**Well, that was certainly an enjoyable experience"**_

"_**I concur. Hey Starscream, do you think we should thank Skywarp or kill him?"**_

"_**Hmmm...I think there is another option I would prefer Nitrofire"**_

"_**And what would that be?"**_

"_**I say we seriously maim him"**_

"_**Sounds like a plan"**_

_**Both seekers sat in silence again for a moment, feeling their protocols eventually coming online again. And to think they still had another four weeks of this!**_

"_**I have another plan," Starscream practically purred as he moved closer to Nitrofire and ran a hand down her thigh.**_

"_**Oh do tell Starscream...I'm intrigued," replied Nitrofire, moving in closer and splaying her hand across his cockpit.**_

"_**I say we go again...except this time we use the table"**_

"_**That sounds like a brilliant plan, how about then we try out the wash racks, reach all those hard to get places"**_

"_**I like the way you think Nitrofire"**_

_**Starscream raised himself from the berth, picked up Nitrofire and placed her on the table as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a searing kiss. It soon became apparent that Megatron had come looking for them...he was pounding on the door of Nitrofire's quarters demanding to see both seekers. Starscream looked up at Nitrofire questioningly.**_

"_**Ignore him Starscream. Don't you dare stop"**_

"_**Oh I don't plan on stopping anytime soon"**_

_**Starscream returned to his previous task and soon both seekers were entangled in such a way that it was difficult to tell where one seeker ended and the other began. Both seekers were so distracted that they did not realise Megatron had returned and had blasted the door to Nitrofire's quarters down. Neither did they notice him enter the room as they both overloaded. It was only when they heard a strangled cry emitted from Megatron's vocaliser that they both turned to look over at the stunned mech who had entered the room. There was an awkward silence as Nitrofire and Starscream looked at Megatron, whose optics were wide open as he looked at the two seekers who were in a rather compromising position on the only table in the room. Megatron really did not need to see his fellow commander with her legs wrapped around the waist of his SIC or said SIC with his hands on her waist holding her close to him. The seekers were the first to break the silence.**_

"_**Megatron, what brings you here?," asked Nitrofire, "we are rather busy at the moment"**_

"_**I um...er...well..."**_

"_**Perhaps Megatron would like to join us,"said Starscream, a smirk plastered across his faceplate, "there is enough of both of us to go around...don't you agree Nitrofire"**_

"_**Oh yes more than enough,"agreed Nitrofire, "or perhaps he would just like to watch. Either way we don't mind"**_

_**The conversation did not get any further as Megatron fled the room faster than what either of the seekers had ever seen him move. They could hear him muttering something about his optics and acid, but neither of them took too much notice.**_

"_**Looks like he didn't want to stay...you think we scared him off?"**_

"_**Oh well...his loss. I believe that means then that I have you all to myself...to the wash racks then?"**_

"_**We shall go there in a moment Nitrofire. I have been meaning to ask you...have you ever though about bonding?"**_

"_**Do you realise we are in the middle of a war and this is probably just your mating protocols talking?"**_

"_**Our mating protocols would not have reacted this way if we were not compatible. Every Cybertronian dreams of finding their true sparkmate and very few actually do. A bond between the both of us while our mating protocols are active would be very strong and I am telling you now, I will keep asking...I refuse to give you up to any other mech"**_

"_**As difficult as it is to admit Starscream...I do actually like you...I suppose I could do worse. It could be Skywarp I'm stuck with"**_

"_**So will you bond with me then?"**_

"_**Yes...I'll bond with you"**_

"_**We shall do this properly then...we shall leave the base at 20:00 joors and perform the proper rituals"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Megatron, Prime, Ultra Magnus and the two femmes at the opposite end of the room shifted awkwardly, their faceplates heating up at having heard the story of the progression on Starscream and Nitrofire's relationship. Thundercracker and Skywarp were grinning like fools as they stared at both their wing mates. Jazz was also grinning as he looked over at the seekers, looking as though he thoroughly enjoyed the story. Soundwave looked over at the bonded seekers, cocking his head to the side in interest.

"So...erm Megatron,"asked Ultra Magnus," you walked in on them...er..."

"Yes...I'm now bombarded again with images that I most certainly do not need to recall"

"Damn,"said Jazz, "I wish I could have been there...would have been mighty interesting"

"Soundwave possesses files...copied from Megatron's memory files...now transferring to present parties"

"Soundwave don't you...,"began Megatron

"Oh Primus...," began one of the femmes

Too late...they had already been sent

"Didn't know you had it in you commander,"said the other

"Er...perhaps we should convene the meeting for now,"Optimus Prime said shakily, "and erm...review the information that has um...been presented to us"

"Of course Prime,"said Starscream, seemingly unaffected by the whole situation, "we shall meet here again tomorrow to continue our story"

"We do wish to spend some time with our seekerlets after all,"continued Nitrofire, also unaffected by the outcome of the meeting.

"Soundwave had query for Nitrofire and Starscream"

"Go ahead Soundwave"

"Is offer made to Megatron still valid for other interested parties?"

"Why do you ask?"

" Soundwave would like to accept offer of participation in interfacing with seeker mates"

Both seekers looked at each other and grinned widely.

**Tell me what you think. Soundwave is naughty isn't he?Anyways, those of you who read Return of the Lost Warship may recognise some of the stuff in the flashback. This just explains a bit more of what happened...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Seeker Story Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Warning: possible M content in this chapter**

**Previously- **_**"Is offer made to Megatron still valid for other interested parties?"**_

"_**Why do you ask?"**_

" _**Soundwave would like to accept offer of participation in interfacing with seeker mates"**_

_**Both seekers looked at each other and grinned widely**__._

**Number 1 Conference Room, Main Command Centre...**

When Nitrofire and Starscream next returned to the conference room, it was practically packed to the rafters with mechs and femmes from both factions. It seemed as though those files that Soundwave had copied from Megatron's memory files had made their way around to all inhabitants of the city...not surprising, especially since Jazz was known to be a real gossip. Seems no-one wanted to miss out on hearing a firsthand account of the goings on between the two seekers.

Speaking of juicy gossip...apparently Soundwave had been seen entering the quarters of the bonded seekers and had not come out again for another solar cycle and when he had emerged...he was walking rather stiffly and his battle-mask was nowhere in sight. Most shocking of all though was the grin that was on his handsome unmasked face. Ever since the two seekers had appeared in the city with their younglings, things had livened up!

With all the mechs and femmes comfortable situated around the room, Nitrofire addressed those gathered.

"Now that you are all here, perhaps it is time for us to continue on with our tale"

"Please do continue," said Optimus Prime, " you shall not be interrupted"

"All right...now where were we..."

"I do believe that you er...were telling us Megatron had discovered you in an um...supposedly compromising position"

"Well,"smirked Starscream, "my interface cable was connected to my mate's port. How much more compromising can you get?"

"Starscream,"hissed Nitrofire as she hit him over the back of the head, "no need to be vulgar...save that for the berth. We are here to tell our tale not speak like we are currently occupying a room in a Kaon whore house"

"Forgive me dearest...I could not resist teasing them,"Starscream said, apologising as he rubbed the back of his head, "please do continue"

"Fine...now let us begin..."

_**Flashback**_

_**July 1986, Undisclosed Location...**_

_**Starscream and Nitrofire secretly left the base at 20:00 joor, Nitrofire hacking into the system and using Megatron's security codes. Both seekers transformed and flew for miles under the full moon before landing in a forest clearing, mountains looming menacingly in the background.**_

_**Starscream approached the femme seeker, stroking her helm affectionately before leaping into the sky, letting out what would sound to ordinary mechs like a series of chirps, whistles and trills. In reality, it was an old form of seeker-cant. Formed in tune with the harmony of the Windsong and passed down through generations of seekers, each seeker sang the melody to their chosen before a bonding. Starscream performed an elaborate and graceful dance through the air, his skills and air superiority obvious in the complicated manoeuvres as his wings gleamed under the moonlit sky. **_

_**When it seemed that the dance had reached its peak, Nitrofire joined in the song and started to mirror Starscream's dance. They twisted and turned through the sky, each time moving closer and closer together until they were within touching distance. Starscream held out his hands in offering, which Nitrofire accepted and drew her close, so they were touching cockpit to cockpit. There was a pause in their dance for all but an astro-second before they rocketed higher through the sky. Silently gazing into each other's optics, the seekers opened their chest plates and spark chambers. Holding each other tightly as their sparks merged, glimpses of each other's hopes, dreams and thoughts passed from one seeker to the other. Shadows of the past also shone through- happiness, rage, pleasure and pain all entwined into one until in a bright swirling flash, the bonding ended and their sparks returned to their spark chambers carrying the link of their now permanent bond. **_

_**Nitrofire nuzzled against her new spark-mate's chest plates as he held her close, relishing in his warmth and the slow, steady pulse of his spark which now thrummed in time with her own. **_

_**Looking up at her mate, Nitrofire broke the comfortable silence between her and Starscream.**_

"_**I do believe we should be getting back to the base before we are missed my Star"**_

"_**Ah...your Star am I now dearest...well...I suppose now that I am. We are stuck with each other now for eternity after all. It is a shame we cannot stay out here all night. I am in such a celebratory mood as well. With our protocols now completely satisfied we will probably have to return back to our duties"**_

"_**Really Starscream, did you leave your processor back at the base...no one has to know that our mating protocols are now at an end. We can still have four weeks completely alone in my quarters. Believe me...I won't tell anyone if you don't"**_

_**Starscream's optics brightened at the idea, before they dimmed again when he thought about the obstacles they may come across as a bonded pair.**_

"_**Megatron will not be pleased that I am bonded...If i recall correctly, he has always been firmly against any of his soldiers spark-bonding. The fool considers it weak"**_

"_**That is rather ridiculous. I have soldiers within my forces that have mates and if anything, I find it has proved good for morale"**_

"_**You are smarter than Megatron will ever be though my dear. I think the best course of action will be to hide our bond. For our own safety, no one must find out"**_

"_**I agree. Megatron will most likely try to blow you to pieces if he ever found out. We will have to hide it from Thundercracker and Skywarp as well"**_

"_**I can see you don't relish the thought of hiding this from our wing mates my dear but we will have to shield our trine bond from them, lest they feel the change. Those two may be idiots but they are friends...if not for this war, we could have celebrated our bonding openly and have had both of them witness it"**_

"_**Well my Star, once we conquer the Autobots, there will be nothing preventing us from telling them and living as we wish"**_

_**Starscream nodded at his mate before both of them transformed and began flying back towards the base. Happiness coursed through their bond and both seekers flew closely together, wingtips touching and energy fields caressing each other's forms. By all means, they should not be together, she a supreme commanding officer and he, who's commander would not approve of their bonding. They played a risky game bonding in the middle of a war. No matter what though, they would have each other, when all others fall in battle and all hope is lost, they would be together...forever.**_

Skywarp looked at his trine mates with teary optics, his lip components quivering. All was silent for a moment before he hugged the closest mech...who happened to be Thundercracker...and burst completely into tears.

"T-tt...that *sniff* i..is s..so romantic...just *sniff* like Romeo and Juliet"

"What the frag are you talking about Skywarp?," asked Thundercracker

"You know *sniff*...two lovers w...who can't be together b...b...because *sniff* their families w...would not approve...s..so they bond *sniff* in secret...and then...and then...*sniff* THEY DIE!WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Oh Primus...why me...why do I have to have such a romantic fool for a trine mate. STOP CRYING ALL OVER ME SKYWARP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME RUST!"

"B..bb...but TC..."

"That's it...come on, I'm taking you back to our quarters until you can calm down"

Watching the black and blue seekers leave the room, the meeting soon broke up and damn...just when it was getting more interesting as well. Oh well...at least it gave everyone something to talk about. The femmes now all to be in a romantic mood...all this talk about bonding was making them think about their own futures. The mechs had better watch out now...femmes were going to be swooning and sighing with all the romantic notions that were running through their processors.

Anyway, when Skywarp calmed down again, they would be able to get another share of the Nitrofire and Starsceam saga. That was definitely something to look forward to.

**Sorry it has taken so long to review...please don't kill me...writer's block...anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Seeker Story: Battle of the Ark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously- ****Skywarp looked at his trine mates with teary optics, his lip components quivering. All was silent for a moment before he hugged the closest mech...who happened to be Thundercracker...and burst completely into tears.**

"**T-tt...that *sniff* i..is s..so romantic...just *sniff* like Romeo and Juliet"**

"**What the frag are you talking about Skywarp?," asked Thundercracker**

"**You know *sniff*...two lovers w...who can't be together b...b...because *sniff* their families w...would not approve...s..so they bond *sniff* in secret...and then...and then...*sniff* THEY DIE!WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."**

"**Oh Primus...why me...why do I have to have such a romantic fool for a trine mate. STOP CRYING ALL OVER ME SKYWARP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME RUST!"**

"**B..bb...but TC..."**

**8 Joors Later...**

Thundercracker and his wayward trine mates had finally managed to calm Skywarp down after a few hours. Primus...who knew he could cry so much. Stupid Skywarp and his flair for dramatics, thought Thundercracker, and damn those former humans too. If not for them, Skywarp would never have heard of Romeo and Juliet in the first place. Then again, who knew that Skywarp was really a mushy romantic at spark?

If that was not bad enough, when they had first returned Skywarp to their quarters where Starscream and Nitrofire's six younglings were relaxing at the time, Skywarp again made a complete spectacle of himself by throwing his arms around the waist of Windwhistler, who happened to be standing close by. The poor femme had no idea what the frag was going on! It took over a joor to get him to let her go.

Really, if Skywarp kept this up, there was no way Thundercracker would be sitting anywhere near him when Starscream and Nitrofire started retelling the account of what lead to their "deaths". After all, there was only so much one mech could take!

**Megatron's Quarters...**

Megatron was not in the best of moods. The last few days had been rather tough for him. His treacherous SIC had returned and apparently he had managed to reproduce! Starscream was bad enough as it was, but to have six of his creations running around was sure to cause him a great deal of trouble in the future. On the bright side however, Nitrofire his fellow commander returned. She seemed to have the capacity to keep Starscream in order. She was his mate after all! Not to mention she was the heir of the Decepticon Emperor, making her their rightful ruler...

Wait a..., thought Megatron, oh Primus on fraggin' pogo stick...if Nitrofire was now Decepticon Emperess, that also made Starscream joint ruler of the Decepticons. Oh the universe must really hate him! Karma really is a bitch...after all those beatings and humiliation he put Starscream through, Megatron was in no doubt that the fragger would make his life difficult and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Primus must REALLY, REALLY hate him...

**Number 1 Conference Room, Main Command Centre...**

Once again, everyone had gathered to hear the enthralling saga of the two Primus-marked seekers.

"As we were saying," began Starscream, looking at the eager group of Cybertronians surrounding him and his mate, "before our over-dramatic trine mate decided to interrupt us, we bonded in secret and returned to the base, remaining in my mate's quarters for the remainder of what would have been our mating cycle.

_**Flashback**_

_**26 September 1986...**_

_**After the mating cycle was over, almost everything seemed to go back to normal for the seekers...well except that Nitrofire and Starscream seemed to be avoiding spending time with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Thundercracker speculated that this was because both seekers were thoroughly annoyed at having been pushed together involuntarily. However, neither showed any signs of having bonded and the only time they were close together was when they were in Starscream's lab, working their latest project. Neither would reveal what they were working on. All access codes to the lab were also changed. **_

_**In truth though, both seekers were attempting to learn as much as they could about their bond and ways they could hide it from others. As they were in the early stages of their bonding, the changes in them could be easily detected if they were not careful, so both spent as much time as they could in the lab and away from the other Decepticons. **_

_**However, they did not forget about Skywarp. Nitrofire did exactly as promised and somehow managed to shove his wings up his tailpipe...Hook nearly had a spark attack when he saw him...he really didn't want to know how it was possible for the wings to be where they were. Starscream also got his own revenge...using Skywarp as a sort of guinea pig for some of his other experiments. After all, he was the one that brought them together, so maiming him really was the best course of action. Skywarp would be feeling this one for a while. **_

_**27 September 1986, Battle at the Ark...**_

_**Starscream was not present when his mate fought against Prime, being confined yet again to Nemesis because Megatron required his presence. He worried constantly about her and prayed to Primus that she would return to him. Nitrofire had assured him she would be fine and that she had some unfinished business to take care of. What Starscream did not expect though was her run-in with Prime...**_

"_**So...the great Optimus Prime. We meet at last. I can't say I'm sorry about your friend. We had some unfinished business to attend to and as you can see...well he has paid his due"**_

"_**Nitrofire...I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie"**_

"_**Shame"**_

"_**Perhaps it would be best if you and your forces leave now...let us mourn our dead"**_

"_**Ah but I am not finished yet Prime...", Nitrofire said menacingly before she raised her modified null-rays and sent a few shots at the Matrix-bearer.**_

_**Optimus Prime rolled out of the way, crouching and then returning fire at the seeker. Nitrofire leapt into the air and continued to fire at Prime. Optimus, seeing himself at a disadvantage threw himself towards the seeker and grabbed her ankle before twisting and slamming her into the ground, one of her wings buckled and crumpled under the force. Optimus hoped that he now had her at a disadvantage, considering that in his experience, seekers did not fight well when grounded. He forgot one important detail though...never underestimate your opponent. Optimus was surprised when Nitrofire got to her feet and grinned at him ferally, energon leaking from the side of her mouth.**_

_Starscream could feel her pain radiating through his spark and feared for her. A grounded seeker was an offlined seeker. Very few had gone against a Prime and survived. He had closed his end of the bond to her before the battle hoping to prevent any distractions. He had never felt so helpless in his entire existence and there was nothing he could do to help her Oh how he wished he was there with her..._

"_**Is that all you've got Prime? I must say I am disappointed...your predecessor put up a much better fight than this"**_

_**Prime had no time to contemplate this statement when the seeker pulled out twin energon blades from the attachments on her wings and slammed into him, glass smashed and blades sliced through his armour and creating gaping wounds in his side and leg. It took Optimus a moment regain momentum before Nitrofire came at his again, enveloping her hands with his larger ones, he managed to halt the progression of the blades towards him.**_

_Starscream was relieved when his mate caught Prime by surprise. He himself was surprised by his mate's skill and agility on the ground. He knew of her upbringing in the halls of Darkmount. She was raised to be tough but he did not expect that she would have become an expert in ground combat tactics._

"_**There is no need to continue this Nitrofire...why do you fight?"**_

"_**I will continue to fight Prime until your kind are destroyed...had your kind not interfered, seekers would not be on the verge of extinction. It is the fault of your kind that this war has gone on for as long as it has...a self-fulfilling prophecy I believe the humans call it...the Cybertronian council wanted so badly for us to be aligned to the Decepticons that when they massacred our people that is exactly what we did...we did what was expected of us"**_

"_**Please...reconsider...you don't need to fight anymore"**_

"_**Too little too late Prime..."**_

_Starscream was relieved that both the Autobot an Decepticon soldiers interrupted not long after. He could feel that his mate was getting tired. What a proud and stubborn femme he was bonded to! She would have continued the fight with Prime despite her condition had not the battle been brought to an end. He could feel that she was on her way back to the base now. He would visit her when was able to get away from Megatron._

_**End Flashback**_

All Autobots and Decepticons who were present at the battle cringed as they remembered the fight between Prime and the femme seeker. Seriously, those two could take some hard hits. As it was, they all realised that the seekers were nearing the end of their story and made themselves comfortable. There was no way they were going to be missing out on how exactly those two faked their own deaths undetected.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously** - _**All Autobots and Decepticons who were present at the battle cringed as they remembered the fight between Prime and the femme seeker. Seriously, those two could take some hard hits. As it was, they all realised that the seekers were nearing the end of their story and made themselves comfortable. There was no way they were going to be missing out on how exactly those two faked their own deaths undetected. **_

_**Flashback continue**__**s….**_

_**Pandemonium Med Bay...**_

_**When Starscream entered the Pandemonium med bay he almost gasped at the sight of his mate's injuries...a crushed wing, damage to her thrusters and deep scrapes to her structure...all of which were debilitating injuries to a seeker. There was no doubt Nitrofire was in a lot of pain. By all accounts, she should have gone into stasis-lock because of those injuries. **_

"_**So the rumours were true then?,"Starscream asked his mate, creating a cover for him being there with her, " You did go head to head with Prime and came out alive"**_

" _**Of course, you expected otherwise?"**_

"_**No...I expected nothing less...I do wonder however, where exactly did you learn to fight? Our kind are not exactly adept at fighting on the ground"**_

" _**Perhaps when I am properly repaired, I will recount the story of exactly how I know what I know"**_

"_**I look forward to it"**_

"_**Now if you don't mind...I am going to find that slaggin' medic of mine and see what is taking him so long"**_

_**Well at least there was no doubting that she was alright. She was still as demanding as ever. His dear mate even asked him to keep Thundercracker and Skywarp away from her...something about not needing nursemaids. Not that he could blame her...they could be rather annoying.**_

_**29 September 1986...**_

_**Not long after Nitrofire was released from the med bay, she was returned to her quarters and instructed by her medic Winterstorm to get some rest and let her injuries heal. Three days after she had been released, Starscream was reading through the patrol reports when noticed strange bursts of energy flickering through to his end of the spark bond. At first he dismissed these as insignificant, but when they grew stronger and he could feel Nitrofire's spark energy waver and suddenly stop dead, he stopped what he was doing and ran franticly towards her quarters. **_

_**Fearing her injuries had caused more damage than originally thought, he punched in his access codes and entered Nitrofire's quarters. He stopped dead when he saw her lying unmoving on the floor. Suddenly coming to his senses, Starscream moved towards he and knelt on the floor by his mate. Despite his original thoughts, he could feel her spark pulsing faintly as sat by her. The energy bursts he had felt earlier were also growing stronger, pulsing in time with their sparks. **_

_**Dread seeped through his processor as he thought of all the possible things that could be wrong. Irregular energy bursts could indicate that there was damage to the spark. Starscream sighed, hoping that he was wrong, before pondering whether or not he should remove Nitrofire's chest plating and check her spark himself. Before he could do this however, Nitrofire stirred from her place on the floor, before onlining her optics and looking up at Starscream.**_

"_**What happened," Nitrofire asked groggily, "and what the frag am I doing on the floor?"**_

" _**I really couldn't tell you dearest. I was hoping that you would know"**_

"_**The last thing that my memory banks has recorded was that my energy reserves have been unstable. I consumed my normal ration of energon this morning and already my energy levels have been depleted. Oh Primus, why does my spark feel like it is trying to break through my chest plates"**_

"_**Open them up...let me have a look at your spark. The feedback I keep getting from our bond is a little disconcerting"**_

" _**Alright. Do tell me if there is anything wrong Star"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**What is it Starscream? What do you see? What's wrong with my spark?"**_

"_**Primus I cannot believe..."**_

"_**Starscream...," Nitrofire began nervously, wondering what exactly was wrong with her**_

" _**You're carrying...,"Starscream said, completely awestruck, "we're having sparklings. A trine of our own. I...I'm going to be a creator. "**_

_**Nitrofire was in shock as Starscream looked for a moment like he was going to pass out. Sparklings had certainly not been part of the plan...they were in the middle of a war!**_

"_**Nitro...are you alright?"**_

"_**What do you think...WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR AND I FIND OUT I'M CARRYING...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

"_**IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN DEAREST IT TAKES TWO TO CREATE!"**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. THINK ABOUT WHAT THIS MEANS STARSCREAM...THERE HAVE BEEN NO BONDED SEEKERS FOR MILLENIA AND CERTAINLY NO SPARKLINGS. WHEN THESE SPARKLINGS ARE BORN OTHERS MAY SEEK TO USE THEM TO GET TO US...WHAT IF WE WERE TO BE KILLED...THEN WHAT? I saw my creators and co-creations killed when I was a sparkling Star...that still pains me to this day. I do not want the same thing to happen to our sparklings."**_

_**Starscream sighed. She was right after all. The war was no place for sparkling. They needed to bow out of this war before it killed them and their sparklings. Unfortunately, that would make them deserters and both Autobots and Decepticons would be after them. The only way they could make it out of this war was if they were both dead...wait a minute...that might just work. **_

"_**I think I may have a plan that will work to our advantage dearest"**_

"_**What are you thinking Starscream?"**_

"_**Let's go to the lab and I will show you. I promise you we will all get out of this alive however, we must use caution. No one can know what we are about to do"**_

_**Nitrofire and Starscream had again retreated to Starscream's lab to work on their secret experiment. What they had originally been working on were remote controlled drones that could transform like a normal Cybertronian and with a comparative amount of power. Working according to Starscream's plan, they now altered these drones to look like themselves in every aspect, internally and externally. No medic would even be able to tell the difference between the drones and the real thing. By faking their own deaths, Starscream and Nitrofire would be able to flee to a safe location and raise their sparklings without fear. **_

"_**So it is almost complete?"**_

"_**Yes...in another few solar cycles our work shall be done"**_

"_**Do Thundercracker or Skywarp suspect anything of what we are doing?"**_

" _**Thankfully no...nor are they able to get in here. I have placed anti-teleportation devices placed in and around the lab, so Skywarp at least will not be able to snoop"**_

"_**At least we will not be disturbed. I just pray to Primus that this works Starscream"**_

"_**So do I...this is our only hope...the only hope for our future"**_

" _**Perhaps after we have completed our work for this solar cycle, we can return again to my quarters and discuss other things"**_

"_**I think that would be for the best. At least we will not have anyone questioning what work we are doing"**_

_**14 February 1987...**_

_**It would not be long now before the sparklings were to be born...another three months. Nitrofire was now unable to transform and it was irritating her greatly. She had even snapped at Megatron during a meeting. The gunformer looked as though he had been slapped! As it was, everyone knew the biggest battle between the Autobots and Decepticons would soon be approaching. Nitrofire and Starscream had again locked themselves in the lab again, completing the finishing touches on their work. Their wing mates were growing increasingly concerned by this...Nitrofire and Starscream had closed off their end of the trine bond and had kept it closed for over a deca-cycle. Little did anyone know, they would not be joining the battle. **_

_**The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons commenced under the cover of darkness. Cries of pain and the sound of metal being torn apart rang clearly through the air. Ultra Magnus had just beaten Blockade into stasis-lock. In the air above him, he heard the roar of jet engines. Looking up, he saw a familiar red and white seeker firing down upon his comrades before turning and making a beeline towards him. Raising his blaster, Ultra Magnus decided that he was going to take out this particular seeker permanently. A shot rang through the air, a blast tore through the middle of the seeker, the seeker transformed before crashing to the ground brutally. Then there was silence. Ultra Magnus then moved on to find another Decepticon to crush.**_

_**Elsewhere on the battlefield Megatron and Optimus Prime were again engaged in another epic battle.**_

"_**Look around you Megatron, all our people are dying. If we keep this up there will be no more Cybertron, there will be no more Cybertronians. All I ask is that we stop this senseless fighting. I do not want to go back to the old ways. The Cybertronian Council wronged so many. As much as I hate to admit it, the Decepticons were right to start the war against them. Now that they are gone, it is time the war stopped. If we work together...we can rebuilt Cybertron anew"**_

"_**Oh Cybertron will be rebuilt...just not wi..."**_

_**Megatron was cut off as a mournful cry pierced the air, seemingly a lament...so sad and full of anguish all fighting suddenly came to a halt. Despite its sadness, its beauty touched the sparks of all that could hear it. Both Autobot and Decepticon alike moved to find the source of the sound, wondering who had been moved in such a way as to cry as though their very spark were being torn out.**_

_**As all that remained on the battle field closed in on the source of the sound, they found themselves a short distance away from a distraught Thundercracker and Skywarp. Both seekers were on their knees, wings sagged singing in a strange form of Cybertronian, seeker-cant, a language known only by a few outsiders. Optimus was one of those few, having had many different dialects programmed into his memory banks. What these seekers were singing were funerary songs.**_

_**Optimus and Megatron looked at one another before moving forward as if by silent agreement. The sight that lay before them on closer observation shook them to the core. On the ground before the two distraught seekers lay the shells of Starscream and Nitrofire, entwined in death. Their frames grey except for the markings that had adorned them both as Primus-marked, gold and silver faintly glistening under the moonlight. Neither Prime nor Megatron said anything as the seekers mourned their wing mates.**_

_**Unbeknownst to all, two lone figures stood in the distance, unseen and relieved that their part was over. **_

"_**It looks as though out plan has been a success dearest. The drones have them all believing that our shells are the ones they have found. They will not come looking for us"**_

"_**All shall be well then. Let's leave before someone notices us Star"**_

"_**Alright. Hold on then. I shall fly us to our hideout. I have everything prepared"**_

_**The femme seer held on to her mate as both flew into the distance, both feeling relieved at the prospect of raising their sparklings is peace, yet grieving over the fact that they had to leave their wing mates behind without letting them know that they lived.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Number 1 Conference Room, Main Command Centre...**

Once again, silence reigned throughout the conference room as the seekers finished the tale of how they had fooled them all by faking their deaths.

"How could you?", Skywarp all but whispered, "how could you leave us like that? We were supposed to be a trine"

"Warp is right...a trine stays together through thick and thin, "said Thundercracker desperately, "you could have told us...taken us with you. We could have helped...instead you selfishly abandoned us"

Starscream stood abruptly, his chair toppling over and he leaned across the table to sneer at his wing mates.

"Selfish are we...you understand nothing," Starscream spat, "family comes above all else...even trine. What we did we did for OUR sparklings. Telling anyone could have been the death of us. If being concerned for the lives of my family is selfish, then let Primus strike me down where I stand"

Neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp said a word against what Starscream had said. He then took this as a sign to continue.

"There was no way either of you could come with us. The deaths of two seekers as you no doubt know, was seen as unfortunate. The deaths of a whole trine however, would have been suspicious. Nitrofire and I wished to avoid that as much as possible. Now if you will excuse us, we are going to be SELFISH and spend time with our seekerlets"

No one moved as Starscream stormed out the door followed by Nitrofire who fired a deathly glare at those assembled before she too stormed off. Seriously, if looks could kill all those in the room would be dead by now.

Sunstreaker was the first to break the silence that had fallen in the room after the departure of the two wayward seekers.

"Can someone please explain what the frag that was all about?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Lesson on Seekers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously** - _**"Selfish are we...you understand nothing," Starscream spat, "family comes above all else...even trine. What we did we did for OUR sparklings. Telling anyone could have been the death of us. If being concerned for the lives of my family is selfish, then let Primus strike me down where I stand"**_

_**Neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp said a word against what Starscream had said. He then took this as a sign to continue.**_

"_**There was no way either of you could come with us. The deaths of two seekers as you no doubt know, was seen as unfortunate. The deaths of a whole trine however, would have been suspicious. Nitrofire and I wished to avoid that as much as possible. Now if you will excuse us, we are going to be SELFISH and spend time with our seekerlets"**_

_**No one moved as Starscream stormed out the door followed by Nitrofire who fired a deathly glare at those assembled before she too stormed off. Seriously, if looks could kill all those in the room would be dead by now. **_

_**Sunstreaker was the first to break the silence that had fallen in the room after the departure of the two wayward seekers.**_

"_**Can someone please explain what the frag that was all about? **_

**Number 1 Conference Room, Main Command Centre...**

Prime shook his head at Sunstreaker's comment. Were the mechs and femmes gathered in the room really that oblivious to what caused the seekers to be so upset?

Skywarp and Thundercracker did not seem to be paying attention to anything after their wing mates stormed out of the room. It looks as though Starscream's outburst may have knocked some sense into them. After all, what mech or femme wouldn't do everything they could to protect their sparklings?

Prime had to admit, the plan that the two had come up with was rather ingenious, after all, not even Ratchet was able to tell the difference between the remains of the two drones and the real thing. All in all, it was a rather clever plan. If not for the fact that they had caught the seeker's eldest seekerlet trine, they probably would have been oblivious to the survival of both Starscream and Nitrofire.

Working through his thoughts, he soon realised that very few knew much about seekers and their culture. Perhaps now that it looked like there were going to be so many seekers now living in the city, it would be best that everyone knew as much about them as possible. Hmmmm..., Prime thought, perhaps he should speak to Ratchet, Skyfire, Perceptor. They knew something about seekers, having worked with them in the medical and scientific fields prior to the war.

**Primary Education Centre, ****Seekers 101****...**

Due to Optimus Prime's 'brilliant'idea, it was compulsory for all city inhabitants (excluding the seekers) to participate in a class about the culture, traditions and habits of seekers prior to the destruction of Vos. Prime had thought to ask Starscream to present this information to the Cybertronians here on Earth, but decided against it...he was being rather hostile at the moment. So, it was left up to Ratchet to teach the class. He was the best after all...he would just throw his wrench at any troublemakers.

Ratchet signed internally as he surveyed the overcrowded and noisy classroom. How was it possible that the two most senior seekers could cause so much trouble? Oh well, he thought, it's time to get this show on the road.

"Alright now, today..."

The classroom was still overwhelmed with noise, no-one seemed to be paying any attention to Ratchet, who was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of respect. For Primus' sake, even Megatron and Prime were sitting there arguing completely oblivious to the irate medic.

"LISTEN YOU LOT SHUT THE FRELL UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL ALL REGRET!"

All noise ceased and everyone in the room looked at ratchet warily.

"Thank you...now that I have your attention, I would like to welcome you all to this session on seeker culture ,traditions and various other information all to do with seekers. Prime and a few other senior Cybertronians though it would be a good idea to introduce this class due to the increasing seeker population. I myself believe that this class will help ALL of you become better aware of how you should interact with seekers. After all, in all my years as a medic both during and after the war, I have seen many of you engage with seekers in a way which has most probably caused offense. While this may not have had much of an impact on seekers such as the conehead trine or Skywarp or Thundercracker, who have all lived amongst us for a while, the Primus-marked seekers are more likely to be offended"

"Now class, please look to the data in front of you and you will see some of the observations I have made over the years. I recommend you read the first ten, relating to family and trines. Then I will answer any questions you may have at this stage"

Seekers can spark between 1-3 sparklings in each brood. Multiple births are not unusual amongst seekers and is taken as a sign of great fortune. Primus-marked seekers are known to be especially fertile and can produce anywhere in excess of 15 broods over their lifetime, although seekers are not known to breed often.

Seeker births are usually very secretive affairs attended only by a seeker's mate and trine members ( I myself was lucky enough to attend one as a close friend of one particular Seeker known as Lunarburst). Seeker mechs will weave songs and chants as they help deliver the seekerlets. These songs and chants are individual to each extended family. Seekers believe that the songs and chants help ease the pain of their mate and make the births of the seeklerlets easier (this is true to some extent as the seekerlets struggle less at hearing the low and calm voice of their other creator).

Seekers are extremely protective of their new-born offspring and they will not hesitate to attack anyone who is not family or trine. This is based purely on instinct and the urge to attack will pass after a few days.

Seeker sparklings (or seekerlets, as they are more well known), rely completely on their creator's spark energy from survival from shortly after their birth until mid sparklinghood. During this time, the seekerlets will remain constantly with their creators and are often carried in a seeker's cockpit, just above their spark. This duty is shared by both creators and deepens the familial bond between creator and seekerlet.

The deaths of a young seekerlet's creators will usually result in the death of the seekerlet as their spark is still unstable and cannot survive without the stronger more constant spark of an adult seeker nearby.

Trines are usually formed within a family group. This is because of the close-knit bonds that are formed between seekerlets from a young age. In cases of a seekerlet's death however and in times of conflict, it is not unusual for seekers to form trines in younglinghood or in some cases, even adulthood. A primary example here would be the Command trine, made up of two Primus-marked and two Elite seekers.

Whilst it is more common for seekers to exist in groups of three, it is again not too unusual to find seeker trines containing four or five seekers. Again, the Command Trine is a brilliant example.

Family is extremely important to seekers. Bonded pairs are extremely loyal to one another and one is often not seen without the other. A Seeker would do absolutely anything for their mate and their offspring, including leaving their trine if there is any danger to their family. Family always comes first.

In trines where all members are not related, it is not unknown for a seeker to bond with the adult offspring of a bonded trine member. This practice is viewed as acceptable by some sections of seeker society as it strengthens the bond between wing mates and family.

A relationship between seekers and ground-based Cybertronians has never been widely accepted and in ancient times, seekers who had bonded to a non-seeker were executed. Whilst this prejudice against non-seekers is practically extinct, seekers are still uneasy with these types of relationships. It has been acceptable however, for bonded pairs to take a non-seeker as a berth partner. This has been a long-held practice amongst seekers that continues to this day. Even when the arrangement ends, both the seekers and their former lover will maintain a close bond. It is believed that this is due to the allure that a seeker's energy field holds for all non-seekers who have shared intimacy with a seeker.

Everyone mulled over this information. Who would have thought that seekers were so family oriented? Seriously, none of them could picture Starscream of all mechs carrying around newborn seekerlets in his cockpit...he just didn't seem the type. And seekers were able to produce more than 15 broods! Nitrofire and Starscream had already produced two within seven million years. They would be overrun with seekers...

"I believe I have given you all enough time for that to sink in. Now are there any questions before we move on to seeker anatomy?"

The class was silent as they all gave their full attention to Ratchet. Anatomy was something they were all looking forward to (anatomy for Cybertronians is nothing like what it had been for humans, looking at diagrams and stuff...it happened to be more, erm...full-on).

"...No, well now we will move on to studying the seeker form. As I have been unable to convince any of the seekers to allow themselves to be used as models for this class, I have taken the liberty of gaining access to both Starscream and Nitrofire's full body scans and making life size replicas of both. Believe me...these are correct in every anatomical detail and scale...which parts should i show you first?"

At this the class was once again filled with noise as everyone clamoured to be heard over everyone else.

**Phew...glad this chappie is finished. Please Review...or I will send Megatron after you and get him to point his canon at you until you comply mwahahahahaha!**


	9. What not to do to a Seeker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously** _**- The class was silent as they all gave their full attention to Ratchet. Anatomy was something they were all looking forward to (anatomy for Cybertronians is nothing like what it had been for humans, looking at diagrams and stuff...it happened to be more, erm...full-on).**_

"_**...No, well now we will move on to studying the seeker form. As I have been unable to convince any of the seekers to allow themselves to be used as models for this class, I have taken the liberty of gaining access to both Starscream and Nitrofire's full body scans and making life size replicas of both. Believe me...these are correct in every anatomical detail and scale...which parts should i show you first?"**_

_**At this the class was once again filled with noise as everyone clamoured to be heard over everyone else.**_

**Primary Education Centre, ****Seekers 101****, Day 2...**

Ratchet sighed again as he stood outside the door leading to his class. Yesterday had certainly been eventful, especially when he presented the Seeker anatomy module. In hindsight, he probably should have just given out diagrams. How was he to know that all the cretins he had the misfortune of working with were complete pervs? For Primus'sake, thought ratchet, was it really necessary for the class to pounce on the replicas of the bonded Seekers as soon as he announced that the scale and details of the models was 100% correct? Unfortunately his superiors turned out to be no better. Megatron had openly stared at the exposed structures of the models and Ultra Magnus' jaw had dropped so low Ratchet thought he may have to pick it up off the floor. At least Optimus and Elita had tried to be discreet, casting glances when they thought no one was looking.

Ratchet could only pray that none of the idiots in the classroom had openly ogled Nitrofire or Starscream, or mentioned what had occurred in the class. He was not quite sure the seekers would let him live if they found out he had used their medical records in such a manner.

Entering the classroom, Ratchet noticed that at least this time the class was not talking and appeared to be more eager that what they had the day before.

"Now today class, I am going to make things _EASY_ for you. In front of you, you will find a list of things you should NOT do or say when in the vicinity of a seeker. Doing one or more of these things is a sure-fire way to get a one way trip to the med bay if you are not careful. Any questions before we start? "

A hand shot in the air as one of the Autobot's 'twin terrors' vied for Ratchet's attention.

"Hey Ratch...I know this may be a bit off topic, but is there any reason why Starscream suddenly appears to be more powerful than what he was when we were at war? I mean, yesterday he blasted Motormaster into the wall after he caught that stupid stunticon looking at his aft. Left a nice Motormaster shaped indent in the wall as well"

_Oh dear..._

"Well Sideswipe, to answer your question, up until recently Starscream's systems were seriously impared..."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"When Nitrofire and Starscream returned here to get their younglings, I gave both a thorough check over. I was shocked to discover Starscream's systems had only been functioning at 50% capacity due to serious injury, reducing his strength, agility and firepower. It appears that he had received these original injuries whilst he was still a youngling and there was no-one available to complete proper repairs, so his own self-repair protocols patched things up best they could. I believe his run ins with Megatron during his time as SIC only caused further deterioration. As it now stands, all damage has been repaired and his systems are now functioning at 100% capacity"

The Cybertronians in the classroom now went into an uproar at hearing that piece of news, questions now being thrown from all directions.

"You mean we have been shot, beaten and had our afts kicked by a mech whose capabilities were impaired?"

"I can't believe he is still functioning"

"How powerful you think he is?..."

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH. Now to answer those questions...Yes and it serves you right. He is still functioning because he is too stubborn to die and you can consider both his physical strength and that of his weaponry as being on parr with both Optimus and Megatron. His agility and manoverability however, surpasses both of them"

"Frag...remind me not to get into a fight with him"

"If you do find yourself on that situation Sideswipe, you can take yourself to Hook for repairs..."

"_HEY!"_

"...I do not want to be the one to deal with what is left of you. Now all of you...STOP DAWDLING AND READ THOSE DATAPADS!"

NEVER under any circumstances make a move on a Seeker's femme. Being over-energised is no excuse. This course of action is likely to result in you having both arms ripped off and placed not so delicately in a rather awkward and uncomfortable part of your anatomy. I'm not joking I have seen this happen...it was not pretty.

DO NOT DISRESPECT A SEEKER. Give a Seeker (especially a Primus-Marked) the respect befitting their heritage and station. It is important as such to respect the ideas and suggestions of a Seeker of equal of higher social status when presented. A blatant disregard of any of these, especially in the armed forces can be disastrous. The situation will only be made worse and escalate if a Seeker is publicly humiliated. A Primus-Marked Seeker, who has previously easy-going and an asset to his unit can suddenly appear to hate his officers and become openly defiant and treacherous, willing to sabotage his unit until the offending party apologises for the slight against them, no matter how small. YES THIS MEANS YOU MEGATRON.

DO NOT DISRESPECT A FEMME. Femmes are held in high regard in Seeker society as the creators of new life, so any slur against a femme whilst a Seeker is in hearing distance will result in swift retribution. And Primus help you if you say anything against a Seeker's mate...there probably wouldn't be enough left over to identify your remains once the Seeker is finished with you.

DO NOT TOUCH THE WINGS. It is a little known fact outside of Seeker society that Seekers can also communicate by touching each other's wings, usually as an invitation for more intimate activities. Grabbing or groping a Seeker's wings can be taken as an invitation to interface, so don't touch a Seekers wings unless you are REALLY sure you want to proposition them. SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE, IT IS TOO LATE TO SAVE YOU NOW. I BELIEVE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OF JET JUDO YOU HAVE RACKED UP DEBT...AND YES, THEY WILL COLLECT...EVENTUALLY. MEGATRON...I BELIEVE YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOURSELF...NO DOUBT YOU NOW REGRET GRABBING STARSCREAM'S WINGS IN YOUR OCCASIONAL FITS OF ANGER.

"_Eeep...erm Sunny...I think we are going to be the main course in one massive Seeker orgy"_

"_Shut up Sides...this is all your fault"_

"**WHAT!YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. I PROPOSITIONED MY SIC BY GRABBING HIS WINGS? THAT IS SO WRONG ON MANY LEVELS!" **

DO NOT TOUCH A SEEKER'S SHOULDER VENTS. This rule is similar to the above. The minor difference with this though is that by touching a Seeker's shoulder vent, you are in fact inviting them to tie you to the berth and frag you senseless. Believe me...I know this from personal experience.

"**GAH...Primus kill me now..."**

DO NOT INSULT A SEEKER'S FAMILY. I believe you now know from the above examples that the results will not be pretty.

DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID AROUND SEEKERS PERIOD.

"And now class, I believe we have finished up for the day. If there are any further..."

Ratchet was interrupted as the door to the classroom practically slammed open revealing a frantic Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Have you seen them. For Primus' sake does anyone know where they are?"

"What are you talking about Skywarp?,"queried Prime as he stood to face the distraught Seekers

"Our trine mates and their younglings...please, please tell me you have seen them."

"I have not seen any of them since the meeting where they told us the ending of their story...What has you so worried"

"They're gone...,"Skywarp wailed as he and Thundercracker collapsed on the floor, "...they've left again and it's all our fault"

Through the stunned silence of the room, all that could be heard was the distraught cries of the two Seekers.

**Dun dun dun...please review...I will give you an energon cookie **


	10. Seeking Seekers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**Previously** _**- **_**Ratchet was interrupted as the door to the classroom practically slammed open revealing a frantic Skywarp and Thundercracker.**

"**Have you seen them. For Primus' sake does anyone know where they are?"**

"**What are you talking about Skywarp?,"queried Prime as he stood to face the distraught Seekers**

"**Our trine mates and their younglings...please, please tell me you have seen them."**

"**I have not seen any of them since the meeting where they told us the ending of their story...What has you so worried"**

"**They're gone...,"Skywarp wailed as he and Thundercracker collapsed on the floor, "...they've left again and it's all our fault"**

**Through the stunned silence of the room, all that could be heard was the distraught cries of the two Seekers. **

In order to settle the two upset seekers, everyone had agreed to help them search for their trine mates and their offspring. The triple-changers, Hound, Jazz and the cone-head trine left the city to search across the globe for possible locations that Nitrofire and Starscream may have gone to. Unfortunately no one knew exactly where to start, considering that the two seekers had kept themselves hidden for well over 7 million years without being found. That is what worried them...well the possibility of both Skywarp and Thundercracker moping about was not an attractive prospect either. A sliver of hope appeared though when Astrotrain commed them.

_:Hey Hound...Jazz...Anyone...:_

_: Astrotrain hear any news?:_

_: We have activity in the west sector, quadrant 6:_

_: Fine...we will investigate now:_

West Sector, Quadrant 6...

As the Triple changers and cone-head seekers flew towards the location, Jazz and Hound following on the road below, jet engines suddenly sounded behind them, then roared past them as six young seekers dipped and twisted through the air. Transforming into their biped modes, they watched as the graceful aerial manoeuvres, all performed in perfect harmony.

"Well, it looks like we found the younglings," stated Blitzwing

"Yeah, Thundercracker and 'Warp will be relieved," Hound said, "wonder where their creators are though"

"Well why don't we ask them instead of hovering around here gawking"

Making their way over to where the young trines were, the cone-heads flew overhead and overtook the younger seekers and directed them to land. The younlings transformed and landed in front of Jazz and Hound looking rather put out.

"Why in the name of Primus did you feel the need to interrupt our formations practice," questioned a rather annoyed Starfire, "we were just getting started"

"We were looking for you..."replied a grinning Jazz,"TC and 'Warp flipped out when they saw all of you had gone..."

"Pfft...I don't know why...we're not THAT far away from the city"

"They kinda worried all of you had left and were not gonna come back...where are your creators anyway?"

"Thing is...we're not exactly sure. Mother told us that she and father had a job to do and they couldn't take us with them. She told us to stay close to the city and that they would come back when they were finished"

"Huh...well at least we can tell Warp and TC they will be coming back...eventually. Oh well...I suppose we better get the six of you back to the city. Your parent's trine mates are beside themselves with worry...they're probably not gonna let you outta their sight again.

"Oh Primus..."

**Sorry this is short and crap...I haven't really bothered writing since my trip to Europe. Gotta try and get back into the swing of things... **


	11. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish did**

**We were looking for you..."replied a grinning Jazz,"TC and 'Warp flipped out when they saw all of you had gone..."**

"**Pfft...I don't know why...we're not THAT far away from the city"**

"**They kinda worried all of you had left and were not gonna come back...where are your creators anyway?"**

"**Thing is...we're not exactly sure. Mother told us that she and father had a job to do and they couldn't take us with them. She told us to stay close to the city and that they would come back when they were finished"**

"**Huh...well at least we can tell Warp and TC they will be coming back...eventually. Oh well...I suppose we better get the six of you back to the city. Your parent's trine mates are beside themselves with worry...they're probably not gonna let you outta their sight again.**

"**Oh Primus..."**

Apparently Jazz was right about how both Thundercracker and Skywarp would react. Both of the over-anxious seekers worriedly inspected all six of the younglings when they were brought back to the city and quickly herded them into their quarters. No-one had seen younglings unaccompanied by either one or the other of the seekers since.

What was equally concerning to all of the city's inhabitants was that after three months neither Starscream nor Nitrofire had yet returned from wherever they had disappeared to. Both Optimus and Megatron wondered what could possibly have caused both creators to be away from their younglings for such a long period of time.

"Do you think they will be coming back an time soon Prime, the emotions of those Seekers are starting to rub off on the rest of the troops"

Ï'm afraid I do not know Megatron, however I do believe that whatever it is they set out to do must have been important enough to them for them to even consider leaving their younglings here with their trine mates"

They were given very little time to ponder the matter any further when Red Alert came running up to them like Unicron was on his tail-pipe.

"Optimus! Optimus! They've been seen! They're on Cybertron!

Megatron turned to Prime in surprise.

"What in the Pit are they doing there?...and more importantly- WHY DIDN'T SHOCKWAVE TELL ME?"

**Communications Room, Main Command Centre...**

"My apologies Lord Megatron but her Ladyship used her rank to bind me to secrecy..."

"Yes well now that we know they are on Cybertron perhaps you can tell me where they went"

"Well my Lord- they went to Vos"

"The old Seeker city," Megatron turned to Prime in confusion, "What business could they possibly have there? That city was burned to the ground...its in ruins"

"I-if you don't mind me saying so Lord Megatron,"Shockwave interrupted, "the city...well it's not so ruined anymore...a-and there are rumours Stormbringer is back"

"Who is Stormbringer?,"queried Optimus

"The last Emperor of the Seekers...and Starscream's father. He was believed to be dead but if the rumours are true Vos is not as dead as we thought"

"Do you think that is why Starscream and his mate ventured to Vos?,"asked Megatron.

"Undoubtedly so- I believe though that you will have to wait and ask them when they return...which should be in about 2 hours"

"SHOCKWAVE YOU FRAGGER WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?"


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus Prime's office

Megatron huffed in annoyance as he paced Prime's office. Prime looked on in amusement, thinking to himself that Megatron looked like an over-protective carrier waiting for their youngling to come home.

" Calm down Megatron, if Shockwave's reports are correct Starscream and his mate shall be arriving back here soon"

" Calm down? Are you kidding me Prime?! Stormbringer is going to have my head! I repeatedly tried to offline the heir to the Vosian throne! I saw that mech crush an assassin's head with his bare hand! What do you think he will do to me?!"

" well you can always hide behind me",Prime chuckled," I will make sure the big, scary seeker doesn't hurt you"

" THIS ISN'T FUNNY ORION!"

" Really? I find it rather amusing. You have proved to be a never-ending source of amusement with all the situations you happen to get yourself into"

" I have no idea what you're talking about", Megatron declared defensively as he glared at Prime.

" being used as a chew toy for the Dinibots, being chased across the base by naked femmes with guns after you walked into their wash racks, then being tied up and used as a piñata after they caught you..."

" YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

" No I didn't, you asked me not to speak of it but I didn't make any such promise!"

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" losing your temper won't achieve anything"

"**#€|*^£{£\^{^]**!"

" that's not very nice, my mother was certainly not a waste disposal unit, and you should remember she was your mother too"

" Go rot in the Pit!"

" it seems you have run out of witty comebacks brother"

"Screw you!", Megatron shouted as he stormed out of the room.

It was only after Megatron slammed the door behind him that Optimus allowed himself to break down in laughter.

Officer's hallway

Megatron continued to mutter and curse under his breath. His brother always seemed to get the best of him.

" YOU!," bellowed a deep voice from behind Megatron, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Megatron froze and turned around, noticing Starscream, Nitrofire and Soundwave standing behind him...accompanied by Stormbringer.

" Now, now", Megatron gulped nervously as he stared at the dangerous Seeker emperor," calm down..."

" calm down! You attempted to kill my son and insulted him mercilessly! Such actions shall be dealt with personally by me! No one harms my family and lives," Stormbringer shouted, drawing out his double- edged sythe like weapon and charging at Megatron.

Megatron let out a short 'eep' before running in the opposite direction just as Optimus peered out of his office

" HELP ME PRIME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

" GET BACK HERE YOU SLAG SUCKER AND FACE ME LIKE A MECH!"

Optimus sighed as he turned to Nitrofire and Starscream.

" And that was my father," Starscream groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose

" I think he is going to make life more interesting around here," chuckled Optimus," that reminds me...* Jazz, are you getting all of this on film?*

* Of course I am boss-bot! What do you take me for?*

* I expect a copy by this afternoon*

* Sure thing! Jazz over and out!*

finally back after such a long time. Sorry for the short chapter. Just warming my brain up again


End file.
